My Knight in Less than Shining Armor
by Softballchick dreaowa
Summary: Snape & Hermione's Twin Sister Fic. This fic has been pretty much abandoned but I am writing another fic on the same idea please read.


Hi all!

Disclaimer: Did you really believe that someone who goes by "Softballchick dreowa" is J.K. Rowling in disguise? If so, this fanfic may be a little too sophisticated for you.

Anyway… Thanks for reading!

Here we go…

"Father, have you gone off your rocker?" Draco Malfoy, said both serious and scandalized.

"No Draco, I haven't. To get the Ministry to realize how much I regret becoming a Death Eater-" the sarcasm was evident in his voice, "I have decided for you to marry a Muggle girl. But the upside to this, is that she is very closely related to a very powerful witch, so you both could produce a more powerful heir to the Malfoy name."

"But the ministry doesn't see the plus side to this situation."

"Of course not Draco, the Ministry is so daft. They wouldn't ever notice our true intent."

"So, who is she?"

"Come here Draco, I'll show you." As Lucius pulled out a magical mirror, he said clearly, "Show me Draco's betrothed." (a/n: credit to Beauty and the Beast for the mirror)

"But that's _Mudblood _Granger! I will not ever marry her, never in a million years!"

"Draco, pay more attention. I said the girl was a _Muggle_. If I meant Hermione Granger, I would have said _Mudblood_. And also, that girl does not own the bushy mess Granger calls hair. Hers, although curly, is tamed. It truly is a wonder how you passed your NEWTs, Draco.

"So, who is it?" Draco asked again, with an impatient tone.

"It is _Mudblood_ Granger's twin sister, Miss Audette Granger."

"So when do I meet her?"

"Whenever you want, Draco. You and I will just pop over to her house and snatch her up."

"Now is good for me."

"Perfect, my son, perfect."

"Wow, that was easier than expected."

"Draco, if your opponent is asleep, then naturally it should be easier for you to stun, silence, and drag them home…"

Audette woke up, finding herself bonded by invisible ropes, sitting in a strange room with two men conversing. "Who are you? Why am I here?" Audette screamed, once the silencing spell had worn off.

"Too much like a Granger for her own good."

"What are you talking about? I _am_ a Granger."

"You are no longer a Granger! You will learn your place under my roof," Lucius spat, slapping her roughly across her left cheek.

"Well, I'll have you know that I will _not_ be staying under your roof. Hey wait! Put me down!" Audette shrieked as Draco levitated her a couple feet off the ground.

"You were right father, I don't know how I could have mistaken such a fine specimen for _Mudblood _Granger- too much of a figure and a lot less hair. Such a nice choice, father."

"What am I a choice for? How do you know my sister?" Audette demanded, now very scared of the two menacing blondes in front of her.

"You, my pretty, will become my son's wife." Lucius said, then chuckling at the face she made.

"You can't do this to me. You, you just can't," she whimpered.

"I can and I will." Lucius said maliciously and bending down so he was at her eye level. "No need for tears, my dear, Draco is such a good boy… most times."

"You will stay here while father and I retrieve your belongings from your house."

After they had gone, she broke down into tears. Then she remembered the Floo network; she could contact Hermione, her sister would know what to do.

Audette ran around looking for a fireplace with the Floo powder. She made her way into the library and still couldn't find anything of use. Then she heard a loud pop and spun around.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put? Now you will need to learn your lesson, won't you?" Draco pulled all the books off a massive shelf and sent them all flying at her. They hit Audette hard and she fell over. She looked at her arm. "How to use the Dark Arts when Avoiding the Ministry" was branded into her skin.

Draco laughed and then sneered; "Consider it a warning for the next time you disobey me, for it will be worse." He turned on his heel and left without another word.

Audette pulled herself from the pile of books and spotted a fireplace to her left, aching all over. She dragged herself over to it and said awkwardly, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

After the trip she fell into a musty old room. She screamed as loud as she could, "Please! Help me Hermione!" As the words left her mouth, she fell faint and dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Did you hear that, Ginny? It sounded like Hermione. Come on, let's go look for her," Harry Potter alerted Ginny.

"Harry, it couldn't be her, Hermione would have to be speaking in third person." Ginny replied.

"Ginny, whoever it is sounds hurt, and we need to help," Harry pleaded with her, his heroic side taking over. In unison they both bounded up the stairs and into the living area.

"Merlin, Harry it is her! You stay here, I'll get somebody," Ginny shouted, running out of the room.

Waiting for the others, Harry looked at her arm and wondered what Hermione was doing reading such books about the Dark Arts. Wait, wasn't she supposed to be visiting her family right now?

Right then, Remus Lupin and Mrs. Weasley ran in the room.

"Harry, what happened to her?" Lupin whispered.

"I dunno, I heard her scream for help in third person and then we found her here."

"First things first, get her on the couch so I can help heal her," Mrs. Weasley commanded.

There was a knock at the door.

"The only person coming today was Hermione, and she is here, so who is that?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, and then left the room to answer the mystery guest, leaving Harry and Lupin in a confused silence.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley shouted loudly.

"Yes, it's me. I _did_ tell you I was coming back today, right? Oh, I need to talk to you and Ron, and Harry if he's here. It's urgent. "

"Yes, but you were upstairs, and you were hurt," Mrs. Weasley said, confusing both herself and Hermione.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. I haven't been here since yesterday."

"Merlin, who is upstairs then?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione question looking puzzled.

"Come and see for yourself."

They quickly made their way upstairs. Hermione gasped at the sight she was met with.

"Audette!" Then turning to the others, "My twin sister, Audette went missing last night. This is her. What happened?"

"Hermione you're alright." Harry pulled her into a tight hug.

"I didn't know you had a twin."

"You wouldn't have," Hermione said as she started casting spells to heal her sister's wounds. "She wasn't a witch. She had to go to boarding school when I was 11. My mum wouldn't have only one of us gone and the other forced to stay home."

"She came through the fireplace yelling for help," Ginny said.

"_Ennervate_," Hermione spoke. "Audette, are you awake? It's me, you're going to be okay," she added in her best "comforting" voice.

"Hermione, he took me away and–"Audette whimpered, sobs shaking her petite body. "And he scared me and threatened to hurt me if I didn't comply. Then I tried to run and he threw the books at me."

"Calm down, it will be okay. You will be fine, you'll see." Taking her sister into consoling embrace, Hermione whispered, "Mrs. Weasley, can you please get her a cup of tea with some calming draught in it?"

"Was he a wizard?" Hermione asked her sister.

Audette nodded.

"What was the man's name?"

"There were two of them- a father and a son. The son's name was Draco. I dunno about their surname."

"Malfoys." Everyone said with hatred.

"Audette, do you know why they took you away?"

"To be his wife," she answered, her sobs becoming louder.

"Why would Lucius want a Muggle for Draco's wife?" Lupin asked.

"My guess–" Severus Snape emerged from the shadows; "is so the ministry would get off his back."

"There's something Malfoy would do," Harry added, anger clouding his face.

"The only problem is… she will have to go back."

Review, Review, Review!

Flames are not welcome here! Note: constructive criticism is not a flame!

Any 'accidentally' sent flames will be used instead for marshmallows!

Review Key:

0-6 reviews: posted within the month

7-12 reviews: posted within two weeks

13-18 reviews: posted within the week

19 and above: you guys are awesome! Posted ASAP if not immediately.


End file.
